Cinta Segi Tiga Teach, Luffy & Hancock
by KFOPI
Summary: Teach menyukai Hancock & ingin mendapatkannya. Sampai-sampai ia membuat kekacauan di lautan hanya untuk mendapatkannya. Untung saja Luffy datang dan membantunya. Tapi apa Luffy berhasil menang dari Teach dan menyelamatkan Hancock? LuffyxHancock Oneshoot


Fanfic Cinta segitiga Luffy,hancock,dan teach Luffy Anak Sekolahan

Author : Teach D'Trigun (Facebook)

Editing : Portgas D Zorbin

**Fanfict**

Jangooooo! Kita datang menyuguhkan Fanfict Oneshoot kepada reader sekalian! Ini hanyalah fiktif. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius. Timingnya silakan saudara-saudara sendiri yang tentukan. Bagi yang udah baca sampe abis, TINGGALKAN REVIEW! AWAS LHO! XDDDDD

Notes Zorbin : Gw sebagai pengedit cerita ini hanya mengedit tanda baca/jenis huruf di cerita ini. Kalau masih banyak dijumpakan typo, gw minta maap. Cz masih suka typo2an & tidak teliti a.k.a sembrono.

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Alur cepat, dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : SELAMANYA, Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece.

**Teach : "Saat rapat Shicibukai, aku pertama kali melihat ratu kuja Hancock secara langsung. Dia membuat aku penasaran."**

**Auger : "Kapten, sebaiknya hati-hati dengan wanita itu. Bisa-bisa dia membahayakan reputasi kita."**

**Shiryu: "Itu benar sekali, aku aja ngeri kalau disuruh ngelawan dia. Pedangku berani menebasnya, tapi pedangku yang satu lagi tidak."**

**Teach : "Sudah! Jangan membuatku pusing. Aku akan kembali kemari bersama dia. Kalian jaga pulau ini!"**

**Burges: "Kapten, aku boleh ikut?"**

**Teach : "Tidak usah. Kau berlatih saja menggeser pulau ini. Zehahahaha."**

Dengan rakitnya, Teach menuju pulau Kuja. Dia melewati Calm belt dengan santai. Banyak monster laut yang hendak menyerangnya. Namun dia tetap tenang.

Teach : "Mimpiku tak akan lengkap bila aku tidak mendapatkanmu. Hari ini, jadilah ratuku Hancock! Zehahahaha."

Sanji : "Aku ikut... aku ikut.."

Nami : "Tidak boleh!"

Luffy : "Shishishi. Sudahlah Sanji, aku kan cuma bentar. Kalian semua tunggu disini."

Zoro :"Kau yakin akan menyebrangi Calm belt dengan Mini Merry sendirian?"

Franky : "Kau tenang saja, Mini Merry sudah ku modifikasi dengan batu laut seperti kapal perang milik marine."

Luffy : "Aku pergi dulu ya, semoga Hancock mau bergabung dengan kita. Shishishi."

Zoro : "Hey kau! Seenaknya saja! Kau tidak pernah bilang kau mau mengajaknya bergabung."

Sanji : "Hohoho.. itu bagus! Bujuk dia Luffy! Semoga berhasil~"

Nami : "Kau ini! PLANKK."

Luffy dengan Mini Merrynya tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan rakit Teach yang dikelilingi kegelapan. Suara jeritan angker terdengar di sekitar rakit Teach. Itu suara.. suara monster laut yang terhisap oleh kekuatanya.

Teach : "Wow~ Apa aku berhalusinasi? Kenapa aku melihat si topi jerami ditempat ini?"

Luffy :"Haahh? Laki-laki besar itu…. dia knapa ada ditempat ini? Apa dia akan mencelakakan Hancock dan rakyatnya? Tak akan kubiarkan kau!"

Teach : "Zehahaha. Dunia ini sempit sekali, bukan begitu Topi jerami? Sebaiknya kau minggir! Aku akan menemui Boa Hancock!"

Luffy : "Hey Paman kuda nil! Apa tidak cukup kau membuat Ace celaka? Jauhi teman-temanku!"

Teach : "Terlalu banyak temanmu! Kenapa semua orang kau anggap teman?"

Luffy : "Dia sudah banyak menolongku. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau mencelakainya!"

_**GOMU-GOMU NO DOUBLE JET PISTOL!**_

Pukulan Luffy mengenai perut Teach. Hingga ia muntah darah. Dia dan rakitnya terpelanting. Namun dia berhasil mendarat diatas rakitnya kembali.

Teach : "Kenapa kau paksa aku bocah sialan? Rasakan ini Mugiwara!"

_**GURA-GURA NO MI!**_

Tangan kiri Teach mengepalkan tinju, dan melancarkan gelombang kekuatan yang luar biasa dari Gura-guranya. Ombak laut setinggi 10 meter siap menelan Luffy dan Mini Marrynya hidup-hidup...

BWOOSHH.. ZAAAZHH...

Teach : "Zehahahaha. Tamat sudah riwayatmu Topi jerami!"

**Ditengah laut Thousand sunny.**

Zorro : "Ada yang tidak beres. Dari mana gelombang ini berasal?"

Nami : "Tadi ada gempa bawah laut."

Robin : "Apa kapten tidak apa apa? Kenapa firasatku buruk?"

Usopp : "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan teropong. Kabutnya terlalu tebal."

**Di pulau Kuja.**

Pendekar 1 : "Hebihime-sama. Lihat di pesisir pantai tersapu gelombang besar. Sepertinya terjadi tsunami."

Hancock : "Apa? Tidak mungkin. Sepanjang sejarah, pulau ini aman dari Tsunami!"

Pendekar 2: "Hebihime-sama, aku melihat laki-laki besar menuju pulau ini dengan rakit."

Hancock merebut teropong. Dan terlihatlah Teach sedang tertawa mangap.

Hancock : "Pria itu? Mau apa dia kemari? Aku akan membereskanya! Dia terlalu berbahaya!"

Teach :"Syalalalala. Aku memang sang raja~*dia menyanyi*"

Dari atas nan jauh, terlihat sesuatu yang melayang. Itu luffy dengan Mini Merrynya.

Luffy : "Untung saja Franky membuatmu menjadi hebat Merry. Tadi hampir saja jurus Paman kumis banteng itu menelanku. Kini rasakan pembalasanku!"

Luffy meluncur dengan Mini Marry dengan deras. Kekuatan Jet Cola membantu kecepatan hingga seperti halilintar yang turun ke bumi.

_**GOMU GOMU NO METEOR!**_

Teach yang sedang bernyanyi, seketika melirik.

DUAASSHH...

Tidak ada kesempatan untuk kaget.

Rakitnya pecah dan porak poranda. Oleh-olehnya, sayur dan buah untuk Boa Hancock berserakan di lautan.

Dengan hanya bertumpu pada sisa batang rakit, Teach kembali bangkit.

Teach : "Huhh... Kau membuatku marah Mugiwara! Rasakan ini!"

Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya berubah hitam. Dan keluar gelombang yang kuat menarik Luffy dari jarak 30 meter.

Luffy : "Waaaaaaaa!"

HAAAPPPPP.

Luffy tertangkap. Tapi walaupun tertangkap, Luffy terus meninju Teach dengan tenaga manusia normal. Namun Teach tetap berdiri.

Teach : "Sia-sia saja. Kau akan berakhir! Zehahahahaha."

Tangan kiri Teach kembali menghimpun energi dari Gura-gura. Dia siap menghancurkan Luffy.

_**PERFUME FEMUR!**_

Sebuah terjangan menghantam Teach, hingga Luffy terlepas darinya.

Tendangan Hancock memutar di udara. Dari laut, keluar ular besar. Dan Hancock berdiri di atas kepalanya. Sementara Luffy berada di ekor ular itu.

Teach : "Zehahahaha. Bidadariku! Kau datang juga!"

Luffy : "Hancock! Jangan kemari! Ini bahaya! Biar aku yang melawanya!"

Hancock : "Luffy! Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu dengan kekuatan cinta kita~ Hey keparat! Berani-beraninya kau menghajar cintaku Luffy! Sekali kau memukul Luffy. Maka seribu kali aku akan memukulmu!"

Hancock menunjuk Teach dengan congkak ;badan tegap kebelakang.

Teach : "Zehahaha. Sayangku, kenapa kau mengurusi orang lemah seperti dia? Ikutlah bersamaku~ Aku akan menjadikanmu Ratu diseluruh lautan! Zehahahaha."

Hancock : "Cih! Aku tidak sudi! Lebih baik aku segera mengirimmu ke neraka!"

_**MERO MERO MELOW!**_

Teach : "Jurus itu.. aku harus hati hati! Hiaaah!"

Teach menyerap jurus Hancock dengan kegelapanya. Dan Hancock pun ikut tersedot tanganya.

HAAAAPP..

Teach menggenggam payudara montok Hancock.

Hancock : "Brengsek kau! Rasakan ini! Hiaatt!"

Tendangan yang dialiri haki menerjang perutnya. Hingga Teach muntah darah.

Teach : "Hampir saja terkena burungku. Awas kau! Aku akan membuatmu pingsan dahulu!"

Teach mengambil pistol warna hijau dari celananya. Sementara kekuatan kegelapan terus menyerap tenaga Hancock hingga membuatnya lemas.

_**GOMU GOMU NO JET GATLING!**_

Luffy menghantam Teach hingga pistolnya mental. Dan Hancockpun terlepas.

Luffy menangkap Hancock. Melihat Hancock lemas, Luffy menaikkannya ke Mini Merry.

Topi jeraminya dipakai, tanda dia sudah sangat serius.

Diatas puing-puing, Teach pun bangkit sambil batuk-batuk.

**Hancock : "Pergilah Luffy! Aku ga mau kau berakhir! Aku masih punya tenaga, biar aku tahan dia sebentar. Setelah itu kau larilah!"**

**Nafas Hancock terputus-putus. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit kembali.**

**Luffy : "Tidak! Aku tidak akan mundur! Aku akan mengalahkanya! Tenanglah Hancock! Sebaiknya kau istirahat!"**

**Luffy mencium kening Hancock. Dan Hancock hanya tertegun bisu seribu bahasa.**

**Teach : "Topi jerami! Kau akan bernasib sama seperti kakakmu! Zehahaha."**

**Luffy : "Pertarungan sebenarnya baru akan dimulai! Tertawalah sepuasmu!"**

**Luffy memegang topinya. **

**_GEAR 2!_**

**Secepat kilat, Luffy menghilang.**

_**GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL!**_

DUAAASSHHH...

Tinju Luffy mengenai rahang Teach. Hingga dia terpental ke atas.

_**GOMU GOMU NO JET AXE!**_

Saat Teach terpental ke udara, serangan kedua Luffy dengan tumit kakinya membuat Teach terjatuh kembali ke laut. Teach nyaris tenggelam. Namun tangannya mencengkram puing rakitnya.

Luffy : "Kau memang kuat! Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan kecepatan!"

Teach : "Kurang ajar! Rasakan ini!"

Tangan Teach mengoyak dingding semu. Dengan kekuatan GURA-GURAnya, dahsyatnya kekuatan itu membuat Laut tercabik-cabik. Gempa berskala besar mengguncang Amazon Lily perairan Calm belt.

Luffy : "Gawat! Kalau begini Hancock akan tenggelam!"

Luffy bersalto menuju Mini Merry. Dan mengotak-ngatik sesuatu. Dan dengan luar biasa Mini merry berubah fungsi menjadi heli. Dengan satu baling-baling, Mini Merry terbang menjauh.

Teach : "Kau tak akan bisa lari Topi jerami!"

Bayangan hitam mengejar Mini Merry dengan cepat.

_**BLACK HOLE!**_

Mereka tersedot kegelapan menuju lubang hitam yang sangat mengerikan.

Usopp : "Huaaa! Ada apa ini? Apa disini akan terjadi arus Knock up? Jangan lagi! T_T"

Nami :"Ini tidak seperti gempa biasanya. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Tarik jangkar! Kembangkan layer! Akan ada gelombang tinggi menuju kemari!"

Sanji dengan cepat melompat ke tiang utama mengembangkan layar. Chopper dengan bentuk manusia menarik jangkar dengan cepat.

Zoro: "Luffy... Ada sesuatu terjadi padanya. Kita tidak boleh diam saja!"

Franky : "Kita tidak bisa memaksakan menyebrang kesana. Bagian bawah kapal ini tidak dilapisi batu laut!"

Robin : "Kita tunggu saja. Kita harus percaya pada Kapten!"

**Amazon lily.**

Margaret : "Semuanya cepat! Jangan berdiam di bibir pantai! Selamatkan nyawa kalian!"

Pendekar 1: "Aku akan evakuasi yang lainya!"

Margaret : "Ok! Baiklah... tapi aku tidak tahan nih! Aku pengen pipis."

Pendekar 2 : "Ini sedang genting! Jangan banyak cerita! Pipis dimana saja boleh!"

Teach :"Zehahahahaha. Inilah kekuatan sang raja!"

Mini Merry, Luffy dan Hancock tersedot menuju lubang hitam yang ada di langit. Tidak hanya itu, banyak monster laut raksasa tersedot ke dalamnya. masih kacau. Semuanya terbelah tidak karuan. Gelombang tinggi liar menerjang. Hanya di tempat Teach berdiri adalah tempat yang aman.

Hancock : "Luffy! Kita akan mati."

Luffy : "Tenanglah! Aku akan mencari cara!"

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Teach mengarah ke Hancock. Dan tangan hitamnya lagi-lagi menyedot Hancock.

HAAAAPPPP.

Teach : "Kau tidak akan kubiarkan mati! Kau adalah calon Permaisuriku! Zehahahaha."

Hancock : "Luffy!"

Tiba tiba Awan berubah menjadi hitam. Petir besar menyambar lubang hitam yang mengerikan itu.

Petir itu tidak seperti petir biasanya. Petir itu berwarna Merah menyala. Semua yang akan masuk lubang hitam terlempar kembali ke lautan. Termasuk Luffy dan Mini Merrynya.

Luffy : "Apa yang terjadi?"

Teach :"Ada apa ini? Petir sialan!"

Selama beberapa menit, Dua kekuatan besar tarik-menarik Black Hole dengan gravitasi tinggi dan halilintar Merah menyala yang datang dari langit. Ledakan besar pun terjadi.

DUUUAAAAARRRRR!

Hancock mengambil kesempatan saat Teach lengah. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanya, dia melancarkan tendangan keras yang dibalut Energi Haki.

DUASSSHHH!

Tendanganya membuat Teach terpental beberapa depa. Namun Hancock kehabisan energi dan tidak mampu mencari pijakan. Dia akan jatuh kelaut.

Lufffy : "Hancock! Gawat dia akan tenggelam."

Dengan Gear 2, dia melesat menyelamatkan Hancock yang hampir tenggelam.

Teach : "Sudah cukup main-mainnya! Aku sudah muak! Akan ku binasakan kalian semua!"

HIAAAATTT!

Teach mengumpulkan Energi dari kekuatan Gura Gura no mi dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah Lufffy.

Tapi tiba-tiba, dari Langit muncul Halilintar Merah yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Halilintar itu memotong serangan Teach. Dan ledakan besar terjadi di lautan itu. Semua yang ada disitu terpental kemana-mana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luffy terbangun. Dia melihat Hancock yang belum sadar. Dan Mini Merry yang tertangkub terbalik. Suasana dilaut itu kembali tenang.

Luffy : "Hancock! Sadarlah! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hancock : "Mmmmpp... Luffy… Apa kita selamat?"

Luffy : "Sepertinya begitu. Petir menyelamatkan kita."

Hancock : "Lihat! Ada sesuatu dilangit!"

Luffy : "Eeehhh...?"

Sebuah kapal besar melayang. Kapal itu tidak asing lagi bagi Luffy.

Luffy : "Dia Enel."

Hancock : "Enel?"

Luffy : "Dia musuhku waktu di pulau langit."

Dikapal itu, Enel melihat Luffy dan Hancock. Dan dia tersenyum. Kemudian Tertawa. Suara tawanya menggelegar keras ke seluruh lautan. Kemudian dia pergi dengan kapal Maximnya.

Hancock : "Kenapa dia menolong kita?"

Luffy : "Aku ga tau. Mungkin dia ingin menjadi Dewa yang baik. Shishishi."

Teach : "Dimana aku? Ini belum berakhir. Saat pertemuan berikutnya, tak akan ada ampun lagi! Akan ku berikan kengerian yang belum pernah kau lihat Topi jerami! Zehahahahaha."

**TAMAT**


End file.
